If I Died
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: Ally asks Austin a question one day...a question that has unexpected results. Austin's sending very mixed signals, however, and Ally has no idea what to do. One-shot, dedicated to Isazu!


**If I Died.**

**Hey guys! This story is dedicated to **Isazu **because she reads and reviews every one of my stories without fail and I really, really appreciate it and I just wanted to let her know that I read every review and I take everything you say into account! Thanks so much for being such a faithful reviewer, I hope you continue to enjoy my work!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line **

"Austin, can I ask you something?" Ally paused in her doodling on the corner of a page in her book to look over at her best friend, expression serious. Austin frowned warily as he stopped dancing and put down his guitar.

"Sure…what is it?"

"What would you do if I died?" she asked. He froze.

"Ally, are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, gulping loudly. She shook her head reassuringly.

"No, Austin, I'm not dying. But this Hurricane Sandy thing has got me thinking…I could die at any time, you know? And I just wondered…what would you do?" she elaborated. Austin frowned, thinking.

"I don't know. I mean, first I would cry. Like, a lot. I don't know if I would ever be able to function right again, but if I could…I'd give up music, for sure. It'd be no fun without you. But ironically, your death would help me with my song-writing…if I lost you, I could write a million sad songs. But there would be no point. I don't think I could stay in Miami. Too many things here remind me of you. It would drive me insane. But then again, so many other places remind me of you…I think I'd have to move to the North Pole and become an Eskimo." He finished with a smile, but the look in his eyes told Ally that he was being completely serious.

"Wow. I had no idea that I meant that much to you." She said softly. He smiled.

"Ally, you mean everything to me." He whispered. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat when she realised that he was leaning in. He smiled softly as their foreheads touched, giving her the chance to stop him if she wanted to. She didn't want to.

When their lips finally met, after what felt like hours of almost-kissing, she sighed, relaxing into his embrace like it was the most natural thing in the world. And come on, they were Austin and Ally. It _was _the most natural thing in the world, even if they didn't realise it.

After a little while, Austin pulled away, leaving them both a little dazed.

"Your turn." He said. She frowned in confusion.

"My turn? For what?"

"What would _you _do if _I _died?" he asked. She looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled impishly.

"Throw a huge party and dance on your grave." She joked. He placed a hand over his heard in mock hurt, but then he was laughing too.

"Really?" he asked. She giggled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Of course not! I guess I'd do pretty much the same as you…only I think it would ruin my song-writing, because writing songs makes me think of you and I couldn't do that…wow, this is depressing. Let's talk about something else." She said hurriedly, wanting to change the subject. Fast.

"You're the one that brought it up!" he protested. She smiled.

"Yeah, but now I wanna drop it. Can we _please _talk about something else?" she pleaded. He shrugged.

"We can if you want, but I'd rather do other things."

"Like what, rehearse?"

"Nope. Like this…"

And then they were kissing again, and Ally couldn't keep the smile off her face.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"Ally! Guess who got a job at the movie theatre?" Trish called excitedly as she walked into the practice room. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Why should I bother? By the time I'm finished speaking you'll have been fired." She muttered bitterly. Trish frowned.

"What's got you so moody?" she asked. Ally sighed, closing her book and glancing at her friend apologetically.

"Sorry Trish."

"It's okay, but I think I'm gonna keep this job. I get free popcorn and discount movie tickets!" she said, making her way over to sit next to Ally on the piano bench. Ally smiled, moving over a little to give her friend more room.

"Oh, okay, well, erm…good luck, I guess." She smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. Trish furrowed her brow, picking up on her sadness.

"Seriously, Ally, I know there's something wrong. Are you going to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" she said. Ally sighed.

"Austin and I kissed." She admitted. Trish coughed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"W-what?"

"We kissed. Twice. And then he got a phone call and had to leave. And he hasn't spoken to me in three days." She explained, dissolving into tears with the last sentence. Trish wrapped her arms around her friend, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Oh Ally, I'm so sorry. I know how much you like him…"

"You do? How?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. The way you look at him, the way you're willing to do anything for him…although, I always thought he felt the same. He acts like he's completely in love with you."

"Wow. Well, obviously he doesn't feel the same…Maybe he only kissed me because he felt sorry for me…do you think he could tell I liked him?" she asked, sniffling a little. Trish shook her head.

"There's no way. Ally, the guy is completely oblivious. Anyway, look, you probably don't need to hear this right now, and I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you, but on my way over here I saw Austin and Brooke sitting on the wall of the fountain, talking. And they looked pretty friendly…" she said softly. The tears came harder and faster for a minute or so, but then Ally managed to control herself.

"Thanks for telling me, Trish. I appreciate it." She sighed gratefully.

"No problem Ally." Trish smiled pityingly, wishing there was something she could do to make her feel better.

"Do you think you could leave me alone for a while? I kinda just need some time to think."

"Sure, of course. I'll see you later."

Trish hugged her friend one more time and left the practice room.

Ally let the tears flow again then. And flow they did…

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"Hey Ally, I just saw Trish in the movie theatre and she threw popcorn at me. Any idea what's up with her? Wait, Ally? Have you been crying?" he rushed over as soon as he realised she had tears on her face. She recoiled from him like he was some kind of venomous snake.

"Don't touch me." She spat. He frowned, hurt and confused.

"What's wrong? What have I done?" he asked.

"It's been three days, Austin. You kissed me, twice, and then you left me and didn't speak to me for three days. And to top it all off, Trish saw you getting all cosy with Brooke by the fountain. How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!" she explained, voice rising to a shout by the time she had stopped talking. Austin grimaced.

"I guess I handled this pretty badly, didn't I?"

"No shit Sherlock." She muttered sourly. He sighed.

"Look, I left because Brooke called. We'd been dating, secretly, because she didn't want to be hounded by press. But when I kissed you…I realised that I didn't like Brook nearly as much as I like you. But when she called…I felt bad. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on and you don't deserve to be my 'bit on the side'. So I had to break it off with her, but I chickened out because I'm a coward and I didn't wanna hurt her. I couldn't face seeing you because I knew I'd kiss you again and I didn't want to be _that guy. _And what Trish saw at the fountain…that was me finally doing the right thing and ending it with her. I chose you, Ally." He explained. Ally let out a breath she'd unknowingly been holding.

"Wow…I guess I can't argue with that. I'm glad you did the right thing, Austin. But next time, could you try to do the right thing a little faster? Or at least let me know _before _I become a blubbering wreck." He chuckled at her, leaning forward to capture her lips in another searing kiss.

"I think I can manage that…" he breathed. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you. Now, let's get back to business." She smiled as she leant in to connect their lips once more. A few seconds later, though, he pulled away.

"You know, when we were talking about what we' do if one of use died, you changed the subject pretty fast. And you brought it up, so I know it wasn't because you were uncomfortable, so what was it really about?" he asked, face serious. She sighed, smiling softly.

"I was going to say something, but I didn't want to risk scaring you away." She admitted. He chuckled.

"Try me. I don't scare easy." He joked.

"Well, I was going to say that if you died…I'd die too."

"Wow. Well, I guess that might scare off a lesser man, but not me. I love you, Ally, and honestly? I feel the same way." He shrugged nonchalantly. She grinned.

"I'm glad. But promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't go dying on me anytime soon." She said sternly. He laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll try my best."


End file.
